The Last Goodbye
by Danielle Shepherd
Summary: Minerva reflects on the past and then says her final goodbye to Albus. MMAD all the way.


AN: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic so I hope it's okay. Constructive criticism is welcomed aswell as any reviews.

This is a pure MMAD fanfic so if you don't like that idea then I won't force you to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters if I did I would be extremly rich, Dumbledore would still be alive and living the happily retired life in a small cottage in the highlands of Scotland with Minerva.

Disclaimer 2: The title comes from the song of the same name by Atomic Kitten. There is also a tiny part of the song in the fic aswell but I don't that either.

* * *

"_Don't go," she said turning away from the stunning view from the Astronomy tower._

"_I have to," was his reply. "If I don't Voldemort will keep getting stronger and then the Wizarding World will not be safe for much longer."_

"_It isn't safe now," she bit back bitterly turning away from him. "I rare…never listen to Sybil but it's just a bit too coincidental that the night you decide to go one another one of your secret trips - which by the way I would really like to know what you're up to - she happens to mention a lightening struck tower and you not heeding her warnings." She furiously wiped away a stray tear from her cheek._

"_My dear, she is almost never right and Harry and I will be back…" he trailed off wincing at the tirade he was almost certain to receive._

"_You're taking Harry with you?" she asked "He isn't even of age yet and you're taking him away from the school on one of your missions which aren't exactly safe?"_

"_Safety is one of my top priorities regardless of what I'm doing."_

"_You say that a lot and look at what happened to your hand or the incident with the sleeping dragon."_

"_Alright I admit that was stupid but if Harry is with me I will make sure that I play it safe," he replied walking over to her and sliding his arms around her waist before pulling her close to him. He lightly kissed the top of her head as they stood in silence for a brief moments it was just like the old times when there was no inevitable epic final battle between good and evil just beyond the horizon._

"_I have to go now my dear," he said turning her to face him and kissing her lightly "I told Harry I'd only be five minutes." he added as she stepped out his embrace._

"_I love you, she said _

"_And I you" he replied walking towards the door "I trust that Hogwarts will be safe tonight."_

"_Isn't it always?" she asked rhetorically_

"_True, my dear very true but nevertheless I have asked some members of the order to help keep it safe."_

"_So you are worried about something?"_

"_No I just want Hogwarts to have some extra protection."_

"_Fine," she replied watching him turn to leave. "Albus, wait."_

"_What is it Minerva?"_

"_Just be wary of any towers - you and Harry."_

"_I will I promise."_

_Several moments later, she watched as Albus walked silently by himself - there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Harry was by his side just under a certain cloak - towards the gates and towards Hogwarts. She made a silent prayer to whoever may be listening that both Harry and Albus would be safe. She watched as the sun set just behind the mountains before turning and walking back inside unable to shake off the growing uneasy feeling inside her that Sybil had been right. _

Her mind snapped back to the present as she stood beside the final resting place of the one man she truly loved and had been proud to call her husband for the past 45 years. No one had ever known their secret and no one ever would. To the outside world they had been Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall head master and deptuy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But behind closed doors, they were Mr and Mrs Albus Dumbledore. She was one of the few left inside the grounds. Most staff had gone away for a few days to just try and come to terms with the horrible events of the week, while students had returned home where she hoped they would be safe.

She led a red rose upon the white marble tomb which sparkled in the early summer sun. She bit her lip to stop the tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks as she prepared to say her last goodbye. She placed a kiss on her fingers before placing it upon the tomb.

"I was never any good at goodbyes you knew that and this is no exception. I really don't think there are adequate words to say just how much this goodbye is killing me inside. When you left on that fateful night you took a part of me with you and I'm never going to get that back, but it doesn't matter because I know that it is with you and you'll keep it safe until you can return it to me. I know you're looking down on me and you're probably thinking 'why isn't she crying? Didn't I mean that much to her?' but you'd be wrong if you are thinking that. Because Albus you will never see me cry the last goodbye."

As she walked back towards the castle she made a silent vow to herself that if Harry didn't finish Voldemort off then she would and if Snape got in the way then she wouldn't think twice about finishing him off either. She wasn't certain of the course the approaching year would take but one thing was for certain she would most definitely be listening to Sybil more often.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Shamlessly points to the review button


End file.
